


The Truth About Happy Endings

by Hughville



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, ouat femme slash challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hughville/pseuds/Hughville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma learn the truth about happy endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> I do not own OUaT, its characters or locations; Adam, Eddie and ABC have that honor.
> 
> many thanks to my beta.

Consciousness slipped over her slowly like fog moving in over the water. Slowly, the feel of hard, cold stones leeching warmth from her brought her to full awareness. With effort, she opened her eyes. Shadows leapt and danced on the wall in front of her. She blinked several times and tried to sit up. She became aware of ropes binding her and the faint warmth of someone against her back. Twisting, she caught a glimpse of red wool. A very distinctive scent tickled her nose. She knew that clean, crisp scent of apples mixed with something indefinable.  
“Regina,” she rasped pulling against the ropes. She coughed. “Regina!”  
Suddenly, Regina began to strain against the rope encircling them. “What is the meaning of this, Ms. Swan??”  
“Oh, right, because I would willingly tie myself to you,” Emma responded acidly. “Stop moving!”  
The ropes tightened each time either of them moved. “You’re just making the ropes tighter,” she told Regina.  
Regina stilled and cursed beneath her breath. “Who did this?”  
“How should I know? You’re the one everyone hates.” As soon as the words left her mouth, Emma regretted uttering them.  
“Nice,” Regina responded with a trace of hurt in her voice.  
“We need to figure out where we are and how to get free of these ropes.”  
“How good of you to state the obvious, my dear.”  
Emma groaned. “Really?”  
“You started it.”  
Emma rolled her eyes. “Sorry,” she ground out.  
Silence floated over them. After several minutes, Regina responded. “This looks like Maleficent’s castle. If it is, she’s put a curse on the ropes, sneaky bitch.”  
“Maleficent is dead,” Emma reminded her. “I killed her myself.”  
“Well, where magic is concerned there is dead and there is dead.”  
“Great. Uncurse these ropes so we can get out of here.”  
Emma could feel Regina’s hand move against her hip but nothing happened. She felt Regina’s hand again, this time with more force.  
“Damn her!” Regina ground out.  
“No,” Emma moaned. “Please tell me you still have magic.”  
“Well, not against this. You try. You posses white magic. Maleficent doesn’t know that.”  
Emma closed her eyes and flicked her hand. The ropes loosened marginally.  
“It’s work-“ Regina began.  
“Shut up so I can concentrate!”  
Emma squeezed her eyes closed and really concentrated. She flicked her hand again and this time the ropes uncoiled and floated away. Once released from their bindings, both women fell forward. Emma carefully sat up. She could feel the blood flowing back into her arms and legs. Pushing herself up, she wobbled unsteadily and bent over. Nausea swept over her. She heard Regina struggling to stand.  
“We have to get out of here,” Emma groaned. “Fresh air.”  
She pulled Regina up and tried to control the bile that rose in her throat. The two women clung to each other and staggered toward the enormous doors. Emma swallowed hard to keep from retching and flicked her hand. The doors swung open and they made their way down a long corridor. At the end another door stood closed. Emma opened it with her magic and they staggered out into the fresh air. Emma began to run, pulling Regina with her. The farther she got from the castle the better she felt. Soon, Regina ran beside her and they raced toward a copse of trees. Once in the safety the mighty trees provided, they stopped.  
Emma sat down on a fallen tree trunk. “Please tell me we aren’t in The Enchanted Forest.”  
Regina smoothed her red dress and ran her hands over her hair. “Fine. I won’t tell you that.”  
Emma groaned. “Why? How?”  
Regina looked at her with annoyance. “If I knew the answers to those questions, we wouldn’t be here, now would we, dear?”  
Emma made a face and looked around. “How far to my parent’s castle?”  
“Too far. Mine is closer.”  
“Fine. Let’s go to your castle then.”  
Emma stood and started to walk. Regina stopped her with a hand on her arm.  
“It’s this way.”

They arrived at Regina’s castle just as the sun sank below the mountain throwing out long, black shadows. Emma looked up at the looming spires. Somehow this stark silver castle fit Regina. They entered and Emma flicked her hand to light their way. Regina tried again to use her magic to no avail. Emma knew this frustrated her and stayed well clear of her. She wandered through the maze of rooms lighting candles and torches set in the stone walls. Finally they reached a spacious chamber that Emma could only think of as the height of luxury.  
“I take it this is your room?” she asked as she went around lighting the room.  
“These are my private chambers.”  
Emma sat down on a silk brocade lounge.  
“Don’t sit there!” Regina scolded. “You’re filthy!”  
Emma folded her arms. “So are you.”  
“The bathing chamber is through there,” Regina told her pointing to another shadowy room. “Bathe and then put on some clean clothes. There is an armoire where you should be able to find something suitable to wear.”  
“And what will you do while I’m in the bathroom?”  
“Oh, don’t worry about me.”  
Emma shook her head and entered the bathroom. A huge claw foot tub sat in the middle of the room. However, there were no towels, soap, shampoo, conditioner or running water. The table beside the tub sat empty so Emma closed her eyes and waved both hands. She opened one eye partially and then laughed. Thick towels, fragrant soaps, bath salts, body lotion, shampoo and conditioner all sat neatly lined up on the table. Emma turned to the armoire across the room from the tub and opened the doors. A row of opulent bejeweled gowns hung inside. Beneath the gowns were rows of very uncomfortable looking shoes.  
“Seriously?” she whispered. She pulled out a royal blue velvet gown with jewels hanging across the back. Shaking her head, she put it back. She closed the doors to the armoire and moved to an ornate dresser with rows of drawers. Pulling one open, she found corsets and frilly underwear. She rolled her eyes and pulled out a pair of underwear with just a bit of lace. Closing that drawer, she opened another and found a pair of soft pants along with a silky white shirt. She pulled them out, tossed them on a lounger and waved her hand again. The tub filled with steaming hot water. Emma shed her clothes and stepped into the tub. She stretched out in the tub until just her head remained above the water. Waving her hand, the bottle of bath salts levitated over the water and sprinkled some of the fragrant grains into it. With a contented sigh, she let the water lap against her chin as the heat melted away all her aches and pains. She was on the verge of sleep when Regina stalked into the room.  
“Did you drown?” she asked sarcastically.  
“Hey! Some privacy!”  
Regina went to the armoire and opened it. “You don’t have anything I haven’t seen before,” she said dismissively. She ran her hands over the gowns and sighed happily. “She didn’t take anything but the one gown.”  
Emma hurriedly bathed and stepped out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around her damp body and waved her hand to empty the tub. “Who didn’t take what?” she asked.  
“Zelena,” Regina said as she pulled out the blue gown Emma looked at earlier. “She was here and ransacked the place. Luckily she didn’t have any degree of taste so most of my things are still here.”  
Emma dressed quickly. The shirt hung on her so she tucked it into the pants and rolled the sleeves up. She walked over and pushed past Regina to look for some boots. She felt Regina pluck the shirt she wore.  
“What?” Emma asked in exasperation.  
Regina smoothed her hand along Emma’s back stroking the material. “That’s Daniel’s shirt.”  
Emma found a pair of supple leather boots and shoved her feet into them. “Who’s Daniel?”  
She stood up and looked at Regina. Regina reached out and pulled the strings on the front of the shirt tight closing the gap that revealed the valley between Emma’s breasts. “He’s….someone I used to know,” she replied quietly. Shaking her head slightly, she turned and hung the gown back in the armoire.  
“Fill the tub,” she commanded. “Then leave.”  
The slight wobble in her voice stopped Emma from snapping at her. She simply waved her hand and left the chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

Granny’s Diner was packed. People milled around asking questions that no one could answer. Snow, holding Neal, sat in a booth with Charming, Henry and Hook.  
“I saw someone in Regina’s house,” Hook said. “But no matter how I tried I couldn’t get in. I couldn’t even break a window.”  
“Have you heard anything about my moms?” Henry asked.  
“No, Henry,” Charming told him. “We can’t seem to find them or Ruby. They may be in Regina’s house.”  
“Why does this keep happening?” Snow demanded. “Why can’t we just live here peacefully without people going missing or some other form of drama disrupting our lives? First it was the curse, then Cora, then Pan and then Zelena. Now my daughter is missing. I’m going upstairs to nurse Neal.”  
Charming watched his wife stalk away with their son and shook his head.  
“She’s right.”  
They looked up at Granny. She cradled her crossbow in her arms. “We were safer in the Forest with only the Evil Queen to worry about. Now someone’s taken her along with Emma and my Ruby. Once we find them…” Her voice trailed off and she hefted the crossbow.  
The bell over the door chimed and everyone turned to see who entered. Maleficent swept in holding an ornate leash in her hand. She tugged on it and Ruby staggered in behind her wearing a skintight black leather body suit and stiletto boots. Heavy makeup covered her face and her hair flowed around her like a glossy black cloak. She looked strikingly beautiful but miserable. The leash attached to a glittering collar around her neck.  
“What?” Maleficent asked. “No warm welcome? I must admit I’m a little disappointed. You all have embraced Regina despite everything she’s done.”   
She moved forward and tossed the leash to Granny. “Here take your wolf back. Having her is no fun if she won’t cooperate.”  
Granny caught the leash in one hand and gave her crossbow to Charming who stood and aimed it at Maleficent. Once Granny freed Ruby, she clung to her grandmother and refused to let go.  
“That’s my mom’s dress,” Henry growled. “Why are you wearing my mom’s dress?”  
“Oh, you must be little Henry,” Maleficent purred. She smoothed her hands down the body hugging black dress. “Trust me; it looks much better on me. I am a bit surprised that Regina’s wardrobe is so bland. But, it doesn’t matter. She won’t need any of her clothes or anything else for that matter.”  
“Where’s my daughter?” Charming demanded still aiming the crossbow at Maleficent.  
Maleficent tossed her long blonde hair. “I had to punish you and her. You two tried to kill me. Of course, it’s all Regina’s fault. If she hadn’t stolen the curse we made a fair trade for and then locked me up in that disgusting hole beneath your library, then I wouldn’t have to punish people.”  
Charming advanced on her and Maleficent raised her hand. The crossbow shattered and he flew backwards crashing against the back wall of the diner. Hook started toward him but Maleficent suddenly appeared before him. She reached out and ran her finger down his chest. He stood frozen before her.  
“Too bad you aren’t my type,” she smiled. “We might have some fun.”  
She looked around at everyone and frowned. “I don’t think I’ll need any of you.” Everyone disappeared in a flash of bright light. “Now where are you, little Snow flake?”  
Snow appeared before her holding Neal in her arms. Maleficent smiled.  
“Oh, you have another baby,” she said leaning in to see Neal.   
Snow stepped back and pulled the blanket over Neal’s face. “Maleficent. I thought Emma killed you.”  
“Well,” Maleficent remarked examining the nails on her left hand. “With magic there’s dead and there’s dead.”  
“Where is my daughter?”  
“With Regina.”  
Snow narrowed her eyes. “Where??”  
“Somewhere…safe..ish,” Maleficent smirked.  
“What do you want?”  
“Why what all villains want. Revenge.”  
Snow stared at her.  
Maleficent sighed dramatically. “No wonder Regina wanted you dead. You are so tiresome. Regina and your daughter took my life so I’m taking theirs.”  
“You killed them?!” Snow gasped in horror.  
“I’m not Regina. I don’t go around killing people who annoy me. If I did, you would be dead.” Maleficent circled Snow. “I simply sent them back to The Enchanted Forest. I’m sure they’ll be fine.”  
“Well, Regina will just use her magic and they’ll be back,” Snow told her.  
“They would if Regina still possessed magic. Tragically, she doesn’t. So, they’re never coming back.”  
“No,” Snow shook her head. “No. We’ll get them back.”  
“You and the little one there? I don’t think so.”  
“All of us; the townspeople.”  
Maleficent smiled again her catlike eyes glowing. “Well, you’ll have to find them all first.”  
Before Snow could respond, Maleficent vanished.

Charming looked through the clear tube encasing him. He could see all the others from the diner and the rest of the townspeople. He twisted and turned looking for his wife and son. Across from his cage, he saw Gold in another clear tube. Charming banged his fists against the curving wall. He shouted until the sound of his voice nearly deafened him. Gold pressed his hand against his own tube. He spoke but Charming couldn’t hear him. He focused on Gold’s lips as he spoke again.  
No magic. We’re trapped, Gold mouthed.  
Then everything went black. 

Snow entered Gold’s shop. She’d gone from one end of town to the other. She and Neal were alone. She lay her son down on a cot in the back room and pushed two chairs against it to keep him from falling. Then she began rummaging through the shop. She opened a cabinet behind one of the counters. A box caught her eye. Carefully, she lifted it and placed it on the counter. Lifting the lid, she saw The Dark One’s Dagger. She picked it up and held it in front of her.  
“Rumplestiltskin! Come to me!” she called out.  
Gold appeared in a puff of grayish smoke. He looked at Snow his eyes locked on the dagger in her hand..  
“You have no idea the power you wield,” he told her swallowing hard.  
Snow smiled at him. “Oh, I have a pretty good idea.” She tucked the dagger into the belt of her coat. “Go get Neal. You and I are going to go kick Maleficent out of Storybrooke for good.”  
Gold went into the back room and returned holding Neal. Snow tossed her baby backpack to him.   
“Put that on,” she commanded.   
Gold passed Neal to her and slipped his arms into the backpack. Snow circled behind him and put Neal in the backpack. The baby grabbed at Gold’s hair and bounced in the sack that held him.  
“Don’t let anything happen to him,” she said as she kissed Neal’s head.  
“I won’t. What now, dearie?”  
“Now we go find Maleficent and get my husband and daughter back.”


	3. Chapter 3

Emma sat at Regina’s dressing table opening bottles, smelling the contents, putting them back and looking at her jewelry. After what seemed like hours, she went into the bath chamber. Regina sat on the lounger dressed in black pants, a red shirt and soft black boots. Emma sat down beside her.  
“So,” Emma began, “what was in Maleficent’s castle that made us so sick?”  
“Probably some potion.”  
“Have you thought of a way to get us back home?”  
Regina looked at her out of the corner of her eye. “We need magic or a portal to cross realms. I don’t have magic, yours isn’t developed enough and I’m sure Maleficent destroyed any portals.”  
“Then we’ll develop my magic; make it stronger.”  
“That will take too long!” Regina shouted. She stood up and began to pace. “Do you know how long I worked with Rumplestiltskin to learn magic? Years!”  
“So, you’re just giving up? You won’t even try?”  
“I didn’t say that. You have a very annoying habit of twisting words.”  
“And you are just plain annoying!”  
Emma jumped up and started to leave.  
“I did not give you permission to leave!” Regina snarled. “You don’t know the first thing about this land, magic, portals, anything!”  
Emma spun on her heel and advanced on Regina. “I know you’re acting like an entitled bitch. I know that we have to get back to Henry. I know that if Maleficent isn’t here then she’s in Storybrooke. I’m going to leave and you can sit here and mope!”  
“You have no idea what you’re doing! This is so typical of you! Always rushing around without a thought to the consequences! I lived here! I know more about magic than you’ve forgotten! I know Maleficent better than you. All you saw of her was a dragon!”  
“A dragon you sent me to kill because you were too scared to face her yourself!” Emma yelled.  
Regina pushed her and Emma staggered back. “Scared?! I was not scared! I am The Queen! People feared me! I am powerful!”  
Emma lunged at Regina who grabbed her by the wrists and held her off. “Well, you must not be all that powerful if some half assed dragon bitch can strip you of your powers, Your Majesty!”  
Regina stilled and stared at Emma. “She did, didn’t she? Maleficent took my magic. How?”  
Emma looked up at her. Regina still held her by the wrists but her grip relaxed slightly. They stood with a minute space between them.  
“She can’t be stronger than you,” Emma murmured. “Can she?”  
Regina shook her head. “No. Only Rumple is more powerful than I am and that’s only because of his dagger.”  
“Do you remember what you were doing before we woke up in her castle?” Emma asked.   
Regina swallowed and looked down at the shadowy hollow between Emma’s breasts. “I was in my office, working. Where were you?”  
“At the sheriff’s station, working. Were you alone? I was alone.”  
“I was alone, too. Your parents would say if we were sent here, we should be able to leave. All we have to do is believe. Of course, your parents are annoyingly optimistic,” Regina laughed.  
“They are very optimistic,” Emma agreed with a laugh. “Maybe we should try it.”  
“I don’t do optimism very well,” Regina reminded her. She looked at Emma’s left wrist and the brown string wrapped around it. She could see something on Emma’s skin beneath the string. She released Emma’s right hand and parted the strings. Regina stared at the dark outlines of a flower on Emma’s wrist.  
“Is this a tattoo?” she asked softly.  
Emma pulled her wrist free. “Yeah. I got it when I was a teenager.”  
“You have a tattoo on your wrist,” Regina whispered.  
Emma looked at Regina. The other woman looked shell shocked. “Are you okay? You don’t have to worry that I’ll let Henry get one.”  
“It’s on your wrist.”  
“I know it is. So?”  
Regina swallowed. “Tinkerbell told me that my soul mate has a wrist tattoo. I thought she meant Robin because he has a tattoo on his wrist.”  
Emma moved back to the lounger and sat down. Regina sat down next to her.  
“So,” Emma began carefully arranging the string on her wrist. “You think because I have a tattoo on my wrist that we’re soul mates.”  
“I’m simply telling you what Tinkerbell said to me a very long time ago. You brought Robin’s soul mate back to him, remember? I distinctly remember that it wasn’t me you brought back through that portal with your one handed dream pirate.”  
Emma leaned forward and put her head in her hands. Her long blonde hair swung forward covering her from her head to her legs.  
“What’s happening?” Emma whispered.  
Regina shook her head. “I’m not certain. You must admit there’s always been something between us.”  
“Yeah,” Emma said sitting up and swinging her hair back. “I thought it was hate but when I get close to you I feel this…electricity.”  
Regina slid her hand up Emma’s back. “I always thought it was hate, too. What if it isn’t?”  
Emma leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips against Regina’s. Regina returned the kiss and pulled back. “Why did you do that?” she asked.  
“Why did you kiss back?”  
Regina moved her hand to grip the back of Emma’s head and kissed her again. This time Emma opened her mouth and ran her tongue along Regina’s lips. Regina opened her mouth and slipped her tongue into Emma’s warm mouth. Something sparked between them again and Emma pressed Regina back onto the lounger. She slid her hands beneath Regina’s top and allowed her fingers to graze her smooth skin. Her left hand moved over Regina’s breast and teased the nipple to pebbly hardness. Regina bucked up against her and Emma felt heat pool in the pit of her belly. She nipped at Regina’s neck before kissing her again. Finally, Emma sat up and moved away. She touched her swollen lips and looked at Regina.  
“Think your parents would be so optimistic about that?” Regina asked with a slight smile.  
Emma laughed softly. “I’m sure they’d find a way to be. Mom would anyway. I’m not so sure about Dad.”  
Regina straightened her clothes and sat down on the lounger. “Your father still doesn’t really trust me.”  
Emma sank down next to her and took her hand. “No, but I do. We have to get back to Henry and we have to stop Maleficent from doing whatever it is she’s doing.”  
Regina laced her fingers through Emma’s. “How did we go from being at each other’s throats to kissing?”  
“I guess that’s just how we are.”  
“What about your pirate?” Regina asked a tinge of jealousy edging her voice.  
“He isn’t my pirate,” Emma said. “What about Robin?”  
“Thanks to you, he has Marian back.”  
“How many times do I have to apologize for that?”  
Regina pressed a kiss against the curve of her throat. “No more, I guess.”  
“Are we really going to do this?” Emma asked her.  
“Get back to Storybrooke?”  
Emma sighed in exasperation until she saw the glint in Regina’s eyes. “Very funny. We’re going back to Storybrooke. What happens when we get back?”  
Regina sighed. “I am not an easy person to love. A relationship between us would require a lot of work and probably a lot of fighting. Is that what you want?”  
“You think I’m an easy person to love?” Emma asked with raised eyebrows.  
“Everyone does.”  
“Do you?”  
Regina looked down at their entwined hands. “I didn’t. But now…yes, I do.”  
“Well, I’ve never felt what I feel for you. Does that make sense?” Emma sighed.  
“Not even Neal?”  
“He was my first love. I think you could be my last.”  
Regina nodded. “I always thought Daniel was the love of my life and I do love him. I always will. But there is just something about you.”  
Emma cupped Regina’s face and kissed her. 

 

Maleficent put down the mirror. “Oh, Regina,” she purred. “You’ve fallen for your nemesis’ daughter.” She picked up the mirror again and waved her hand over it. She watched Regina kiss Emma. “How perfectly delicious, old friend. Well, at least you won’t be lonely unlike dear Snow.”


	4. Chapter 4

Rumplestiltskin followed Snow as she led him through each building in Storybrooke. To protect Neal, she made him cast a protection spell and an invisibility spell around him. Rumple could hear the baby strapped to his back gurgling and cooing. He sounded so much like Baelfire it made Rumple’s heart ache. Neither Snow nor David made any effort to let Rumple spend time with his son’s namesake. When Bae was a baby, Rumple spent more time with him than Milah did. They spent every day together until Rumple chose magic and power over his son. He sighed and looked at the dagger tucked into the belt of Snow’s coat. Perhaps he should let her keep it. She demanded very little of him so far and he knew her to be kind and compassionate. Yet, he desperately wanted it back. He didn’t even let his own wife keep it. Now, Maleficent posed a terrible threat to them all and his beloved Belle was held in some unknown place. For now, he would help Snow. Then he would get his dagger back. As they entered Granny’s Diner, something struck him. He stood in the center of the diner and looked around. Then it hit him.  
“There are no mirrors,” he told Snow. “Also, your son needs his nappy changed, dearie, and dagger or no dagger, I am not doing that. The smell is atrocious. Tell me, what have you been feeding this child?”  
Snow turned to look at him and rolled her eyes. “What do you mean there are no mirrors?” she asked as she took Neal from his backpack and pulled out a clean diaper and wipes. Only she and Rumple could see the baby. She laid him on a table and talked softly and lovingly to him as she changed him. Once she finished, she put him back in the pack.   
Rumple settled Neal’s weight more comfortably on his back. “Each place we have been has no mirrors. Maleficent must have removed them.”  
“Why?” Snow asked as she looked out the front door at the empty street.  
“Mirrors can be used as a portal between realms. All you need is a little magic.”  
Snow looked at him over her shoulder. “So, she got rid of the mirrors so we can’t open a portal to retrieve Emma and Regina or the others.”  
“Yes. Of course, it is helpful to know where they all are. We have no idea where she sent Ms. Swan or the mayor. We also have no idea where she is holding the others.”  
“What did you notice about the place Maleficent sent you?” Snow asked.  
“We were all in clear tubes of some kind. Air was being circulated in. I could see the others but the area beyond the chambers was foggy. Sorry, dearie, but I have no idea where that dragon sent us.”  
Snow began walking toward the back of the diner. “She has to be here somewhere. We’re going to find her. We’re getting my daughter back.”  
Rumple followed her. He had no choice.

Emma roamed around Regina’s bedchamber. She noticed the lack of mirrors earlier in the bath chamber. Regina explained that mirrors could be used as portals so Maleficent removed them to keep them from leaving.  
“What else can be used as a portal?” she asked Regina. “What about Jefferson’s hat?”  
“I don’t have his hat any longer.”  
“Can I conjure one up with my magic?”  
Regina sighed. “Your magic is still too unfocused. We can practice more but it will take time.”  
“Where’s the armory?”  
Regina looked at her in confusion. “There are no portals in the armory.”  
Emma grinned at her. “No, but there are weapons there.”  
“They are useless against Maleficent because she possesses magic. I don’t and yours isn’t powerful enough. Really, dear, you should focus your energy on something more productive.”  
“Well, dear,” Emma responded sarcastically. “We can’t stay here forever. I know for a fact there are ogres and other weird fairy tale shit out there. Weapons will work against them.”  
Regina tightened her lips and walked out the chamber. Emma was at her side instantly.  
“You do know how to use a weapon, don’t you?”  
Regina continued to walk, staring straight ahead.  
Emma moved in front of her and walked backward. “You can’t use weapons, can you? How is that possible? You were the Evil Queen. Everyone I’ve met from here can use a weapon. Hell, even Henry can use a sword if he has to.”  
Regina stopped and pulled Emma into her arms. Grasping her head, she pulled her in for a deep kiss. Emma relaxed against her and returned the kiss. Regina slid her hand into the waistband of Emma’s pants. Her fingers slipped beneath the lacy band of Emma’s panties and brushed against the narrow strip of hair between her legs. Emma moaned into Regina’s mouth. Regina held her up as she began to lightly stroke her clit. Regina moved her mouth to the pulse pounding in Emma’s throat. She felt Emma’s clit swell and become slick as she stroked her. Emma dug her fingers into Regina’s shoulders. Regina continued to suck on Emma’s neck and stroke her until Emma suddenly jerked against her and shouted out Regina’s name. Warm liquid coated Regina’s fingers. She pulled her hand out of Emma’s pants and licked her fingers. Emma stood unsteadily with flushed skin and dilated eyes. Her breath came in short gasps. Regina held her as she caught her breath. She pushed the sweat dampened hair out of Emma’s face.  
“You talk too much,” Regina whispered against Emma’s ear. “I don’t know how to use weapons because a lady has no need for such things.”  
Emma laid her head on Regina’s shoulder. “So, anytime I start to annoy you or talk too much this is what I can expect?”  
Regina laughed. “Well, my dear, it does seem to shut you up and distract you for a moment.”  
“I can live with that.”  
Emma lifted her head and looked into Regina’s dark eyes. “So, the armory?”  
Regina shook her head and kissed Emma lightly. “Fine. I’ll take you to the armory.”  
Emma moved to stand beside Regina and slipped her arm around Regina’s narrow waist. Regina put her arm around Emma’s waist. They continued down the corridor toward the armory.  
“After the armory we need to raid the kitchen,” Emma told her. “I am not eating chimera again.”  
“It is an acquired taste,” Regina agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Maleficent entered Regina’s bedroom and looked around. She walked over to the closet and opened it. Slowly, she ran her hands over the clothes hanging inside. A deep purple sheath dress in the very back caught her eye. She pulled it out and tossed it on the bed. Next she removed a silky black jacket with long tasseled ties at the waist. She pulled out a pair of black stilettos and closed the closet doors. Moving to Regina’s dresser, she opened all the drawers until she found a black and purple bra with matching panties, a lacy black garter belt and sheer black stockings. She laid all her finds out on the bed and then headed into the bathroom. When she emerged nearly an hour later, she shed the thick terry cloth robe, leaving it in a heap on the floor and then dressed. She looked at herself in the long mirror in the corner and fluffed out her blonde curls.   
“Well,” she sighed. “This is a small improvement.”   
She held out her hand and her staff materialized. Waving it at the mirror, it disappeared. Then she laughed.  
“Jewelry! I hope her taste in jewelry is better than her taste in clothes.”  
Maleficent opened Regina’s jewelry box and scattered jewelry across the top of the dresser. Finally, she found a pair of amethyst earrings with a matching necklace. She put the jewelry on and turned to leave.  
“Going somewhere?” Snow asked from the doorway.  
Maleficent saw the Dark One’s dagger tucked in Snow’s belt and the Dark One standing behind her. She swung her staff and the sound of leathery wings and screeching filled the room. A smile curved her lips as the dragon she created ripped the roof off and breathed in a flash of fire. Rumplestiltskin waved his hand and the dragon incinerated. He waved his hand again and Maleficant’s staff flew from her hand and disappeared. Snow pulled out an arrow and put it in her bow. She aimed her arrow directly at the spot between Maleficent’s eyes. Maleficent knew she was defeated but refused to give them the satisfaction of acknowledging it.   
“Bring them back!” she demanded.  
“Who?” Maleficent asked innocently.  
“Everyone!”  
Maleficent smiled slightly. “Fine.” She would never admit that the moment they appeared the rest of the town returned to Storybrooke. One thing she learned early was to never allow an enemy to even suspect weakness.  
The sound of pounding feet could be heard on the stairs. Snow turned to Rumplestiltskin.  
“Take care of her,” she told him. She saw David and started toward him. “Just don’t kill her.”  
Rumplestiltskin waved his hand and encased Maleficent in a clear tube.  
“Payback’s a bitch, dearie,” he smirked.

Emma pulled open the huge heavy doors to the armory. Weapons neatly lined the walls or lay in glass cases. Emma went straight for the swords and knives. She found two leather straps to use as scabbards to hold the swords. She also grabbed four knives; two small ones and two large ones. Walking over to Regina, she started to fasten the leather strap over her shoulder. She settled the ends on Regina’s right hip and then positioned the strap between her breasts. Looking up into Regina’s eyes, she let her hand slide over Regina’s left breast. She cupped the fullness and gently rubbed her thumb over her nipple until it hardened. Leaning in, she kissed Regina. They stood kissing for several minutes until Regina pulled back, breathless and flushed.  
“We’ll never get anything done it we keep that up,” she breathed.  
Emma handed her two of the knives and hooked the sword to the leather strap. Quickly, she armed herself and held out her hand to Regina. Regina took it, entwining her fingers with Emma’s.  
“Food,” Emma said.  
They left the armory and went down into the kitchens. After loading up several pouches with food and water, they left the castle.  
Early morning sunlight illuminated the forest and the surrounding fields. They headed back in the direction they came the day before.  
“How did you meet Maleficent?” Emma asked as they walked.  
“She was a fairy. We met when I was a teenager.”  
“She was a fairy? Like Blue?”  
Regina nodded. “She was the Purple Fairy. She hated it. She wanted power and real magic not pixie dust. So, she left and went to an old sorceress who taught her dark magic. She wanted me to go with her.”  
Emma looked at her. “But you didn’t.”  
Regina shook her head. “My mother would have tracked us down and killed her.”  
“Were you two…you know?”  
“Lovers?” Regina asked with a smile.  
“Yeah.”  
Regina walked slightly ahead of Emma releasing her hand. Emma saw the stiff line of Regina’s back and decided to wait until Regina was ready to tell her about Maleficent.  
“Why does she hate Aurora?” Emma asked as she quickened her stride and fell into step beside Regina.  
Regina sighed loudly. Emma knew her curiosity about well, everything, often drove the other woman to either an outburst of anger or stony silence.  
“Because Aurora chose Philip over Maleficent,” Regina told her. “To punish her, Maleficent used a sleeping curse on her.”  
“Like the one you used on Mom.”  
Regina stopped and gently took Emma’s hands. “I’m not that person any longer. I’ve changed.”  
“I know.”  
“Do you really?” Regina asked.  
“I do now,” Emma smiled. “So, were you and Maleficent lovers?”  
Regina reached up to grab the back of Emma’s head but Emma ducked and danced back a few steps.  
“Unh unh. Nope. You don’t get any of this,” Emma told her waving a hand to indicate her body, “until you spill about you and Purple.”  
Regina tossed her head and resumed walking. “Well, dear, you’ll come begging me for that before I spill, as you so eloquently put it, about Maleficent and me.”  
Emma ran until she walked in front of Regina. She swung her hips provocatively and pulled her shirt up tying it just beneath her breasts. Emma knew the pants she wore fit her snugly.   
“Wow,” she commented. “I forgot how hot it gets here.” She turned around and walked backwards giving Regina full view of her bare stomach and cleavage. She waited until she saw desire flare in Regina’s eyes and then turned around and continued walking. As she walked, she lifted her long hair and let it fall and bent to pick wildflowers.  
After about ten minutes, Regina stomped up to walk beside her.  
“Yes,” she growled. “Maleficent and I were lovers. We were teenagers. She was wild and slightly dangerous. Then I met Daniel and she left.”  
“She didn’t dose you with a sleeping curse?” Emma asked as she untied her shirt.  
“No. I threatened to tell my mother.”  
“That’d do it.”  
“Yes.”  
“So,” Emma continued. “Is that why she sent you here? Revenge?”  
“Possibly; though she would have sent your father as well if she wanted revenge.”  
Emma suddenly stopped. Regina stopped and walked back to her.  
“What?”  
Emma looked at her and shook her head. “Did Maleficent want to marry you or whatever it is you do here?”  
Regina looked at her oddly. “We do marry. And yes, she did.” She stopped as realization flooded over her. “She wants my life. She doesn’t want me dead. She wants everything I have.”  
“And she sent me because she knew I’d stop her,” Emma told her. Suddenly her face drained of color. “Henry,” she breathed.  
“No, she wouldn’t bother with him.”  
“How can you be so sure?” Emma demanded.  
“I know her. Trust me, she isn’t interested in Henry. We need to turn back.”  
“Why? There has to be a portal in Maleficent’s castle.”  
Regina grabbed her hand and pulled her in the opposite direction. “We have to go back to my home.”  
“We just left your palace.”  
“Not my palace. My home. The place where I grew up.”  
“What’s there?” Emma asked.  
“My mother’s book of spells.”  
Emma gripped Regina’s hand and they walked faster. “You’re just remembering that now?”


	6. Chapter 6

Emma and Regina arrived at Regina’s childhood home. Tall grass and weeds obscured any path. The house stood covered in vines but seemed otherwise untouched. To the left of the house, the burned remains of a building stood among the overgrowth.   
Regina stood among the blowing grasses and stared at the crumbling remains.  
“What happened to that house?” Emma asked softly sensing Regina’s sorrow.  
“It wasn’t a house,” she replied turning away from it. “It was the stable.”  
Emma wanted to ask more but refrained. She knew a little about the way Cora treated Regina and didn’t want to stir up painful memories.  
They waded through the grass and arrived at the front door. Regina put her hand on it and stood silently for several minutes. Emma slid her arm around her waist and pulled her close. Regina leaned into her for a moment, then pulled away and opened the door.  
The interior was dim and silent. Dust coated every surface and floated in the few weak shafts of light that pierced the gloom. Regina went down a long hallway until she came to the end. She stood looking at the heavy door in front of her. Emma reached around her and opened it. She walked past Regina into the darkness. Regina followed more slowly. In all the years she lived in this house, she never entered this room. A loud creaking sound echoed throughout the room and then sunlight flooded in. Emma brushed the dust from the shutters from her hands and looked around.   
“Where’s her book?” she asked moving toward a large desk. “In here?”  
Regina stood in the doorway looking around with wide eyes. Emma approached her and took her hands; they were icy.   
“You’ve never been in here, have you?”   
Regina shook her head. “She didn’t allow anyone in here; not even my father.”  
Emma took Regina’s face in her hands and looked into her eyes. “She’s dead. She can’t hurt you anymore.”  
Regina pulled Emma into a tight embrace. “No one ever understood. All the things she did…”  
Emma stroked her silky dark hair. “No one will ever hurt you like that again. I promise. You’re safe with me.”  
“I love you.”  
Emma pulled back and kissed her gently. “I love you, too. Do you want me to look for the book?”  
“No. We’ll do it together.”  
Emma released her and turned to look at the room. “I’ll start on one end of the massive bookcases and you can start on the other.”  
“It wouldn’t be on the bookshelf. She would have it hidden somewhere.”  
“Thank God. I really did not want to go through all those dusty books.”  
Regina walked over to her mother’s desk and sat down in the chair. Emma stood on the other side and began opening various boxes sitting on the desk. Most she closed quickly with a disgusted look on her face. Regina hid a smile and began to open drawers. She found papers, accounts for the house, ledgers but no book of spells.  
“It isn’t here,” Emma said.  
Regina leaned back in the chair. “Unless she used magic to hide it.”  
“Want me to try to find it?”  
“You can try but I doubt you’ll be successful.”  
Emma pouted and turned her back on Regina. She held out her arms. “Oh, mighty book of spells!” she intoned causing Regina to laugh. “Come to me! Come to me now!”  
Beams of white light radiated from her hands and Regina smiled, shaking her head. Then she sat up straight in the chair. Emma slowly turned and held out an ornate book to Regina.  
“Is this it?” she asked with a look of total innocence on her face.  
Regina pounced on her and took the book. She kissed Emma hard. “It is!”  
They leaned against the desk and opened the book. Regina flipped through the pages until she came to the one with a spell for portals. She smiled at Emma.  
“We can go home,” she told Emma.  
“How accurate is this portal? The one I went through with Hook dumped us out moments after we left. Can that one do that?”  
“This one is a little different. I could get us back to the moment we left. You could get us back to within a day or two at most.”  
“So it doesn’t matter when we leave here?”  
Regina frowned. “I suppose not.”  
Emma leaned in and whispered in her ear. “Where’s your bedroom?”  
Regina led Emma up the long winding staircase to her childhood bedroom. Emma rushed past her and pulled back the curtains sending up clouds of dust. She coughed and moved to the bed. Regina entered more slowly walking around and touching things here and there. She jumped when Emma smacked her ass with her old riding crop. She turned on the blonde and then laughed. Emma held silk ribbons in one hand and the crop in the other.  
“You want me to tie you to the bed?” Regina asked with a smirk.  
“Unh. Unh. I’m going to tie you up and make you beg.”  
Regina raised an eyebrow. “Really, Emma, you can be quite amusing. However, you are not tying me up.”  
Emma reached out with the crop and ran it up Regina’s inner left thigh. “Oh, I think I am. I’m going to undress you and then I’m tying you to that bed.” She tossed the crop and ribbons on the bed and sauntered over to Regina. Regina held her breath as Emma slowly pulled her shirt over her head. Regina bent down and pulled her boots off then allowed Emma to remove her pants. Emma stood back with her bottom lip pulled into her mouth as she looked at Regina.  
“You can keep the panties on. For now.”  
She led Regina to the bed and carefully tied her hands and feet to the bedposts then she picked up the crop. Regina watched her every move. Emma climbed up onto the bed and sat beside Regina.  
“Aren’t you—“Regina began but Emma put the tasseled end of the crop over her mouth.   
“No talking.”  
“And what will you do if I talk?” Regina challenged.  
Emma responded by smacking Regina’s inner thigh with the crop. She leaned down and licked the red spot that appeared. Desire shot through Regina hot and sharp. Her heart rate quickened and her breathing increased. Licking her lips, she looked at Emma.  
“Get undressed,” Regina commanded.  
Emma laughed softly and shook her head. The crop smacked against the side of Regina’s breast. It stung but also increased the heat and desire coursing through her body. When Emma moved up and began to suck and lick the side of her breast, Regina closed her eyes and moaned. Her mouth was warm and her tongue soft as she licked and sucked the spot where the crop landed. Then Emma’s mouth moved to Regina’s nipple and she swirled her tongue around it. A shock of electricity shot through her and she arched upward straining against her bonds. Emma continued to suck her nipple as she traced a line down Regina’s taut belly to the waistband of her panties. She smacked Regina’s pussy lightly and Regina cried out and bucked against her restraints. Emma smacked her pussy again and wetness flooded Regina’s panties. Emma kissed her way up Regina’s neck to her mouth as she rubbed the crop against Regina’s soaking wet panties.  
“Are you going to beg?” Emma whispered her mouth nearly touching Regina’s.  
“I don’t beg,” Regina moaned.  
Emma smiled, dropped a light kiss on her mouth and then began licking her way back down Regina’s body. She licked both breasts, nipping at Regina’s tender nipples. Regina thrashed on the bed as sweat began to bead her skin. Emma licked a path down to Regina’s panties. With one quick, sharp tug she pulled them off and tossed the crop over her shoulder. Regina raised her hips off the bed. Emma planted her hands on her thighs and pushed her down against the bed. She settled herself between Regina’s outstretched legs and swirled her finger trough the wet curls covering her pussy. Regina clamped her mouth shut and pulled against the silken ties. Emma gently parted her folds and blew softly on Regina’s clit. Heat and desire coiled in Regina’s belly and every muscle in her body clenched. Sweat ran in rivulets off her body and she thought her heart would burst out of her chest it beat so hard. She struggled to catch her breath and then screamed as Emma ran a finger over and around her swollen clit.  
“Still not going to beg, Madame Mayor?” Emma asked with amusement.  
“How are you staying so calm?” Regina gasped.  
Emma stood up on the bed and Regina could see the wet spot staining the crotch of her pants. Slowly Emma removed her clothes and tossed them on the floor. The she lay back down between Regina’s legs and placed kisses on her pussy before parting her folds again. This time she grazed the swollen nub with her teeth before sucking on it. Regina screamed incoherently and thrashed around on the bed. Emma traced Regina’s clit with her finger flicking her nail against it occasionally. She resumed rolling her tongue around it and gently slid one finger inside Regina.   
“Oh, please! Finish! I’m begging you!” Regina begged.  
Emma slid up Regina’s damp body and began to kiss her. Reaching up, she loosened the ribbons tying her hands and Regina immediately wrapped her arms around Emma. Emma waved her hands and the ribbons tying Regina’s ankles disappeared. Regina rolled Emma onto her back and began a long, leisurely exploration of her body. She licked the various scars and moles covering Emma. She smiled a satisfied smile as Emma’s body responded to her touch.   
“Now,” Emma whispered.   
They shifted so they lay facing each other and their bodies touched. Emma put her leg over Regina’s hip as Regina slid her own leg back slightly. Regina reached between Emma’s legs and began to stroke her. Emma kissed her and put her own hand between Regina’s legs. They held each other, kissing and stroking until Regina shuddered and wetness coated Emma’s hand. Regina moaned long and low as her orgasm shuddered through her. They lay quietly for a moment as Emma dropped kisses on Regina’s upturned face. Then Regina resumed stroking Emma until she dug her nails into Regina’s shoulders and gasped her name. Regina watched as Emma came shaking and moaning. She smoothed Emma’s sweat dampened hair from her face and kissed her. Slowly their breathing returned to normal and they lay entwined in each other’s arms. Regina stroked Emma’s face and smiled.  
“Can we sleep before we go back?” Emma asked drowsily. She waved her hand and the sheet rose, settling over them. They shifted in the bed until Emma lay with her head on Regina’s shoulder and her arm across her narrow waist. Regina sighed and closed her eyes. Just before she drifted off the sleep a thought occurred to her. She finally found someone who accepted her and loved despite her faults. She snuggled closer to Emma and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Moonlight streamed in through the open windows along with a soft, fragrant breeze. Emma burrowed in to Regina’s warm embrace and drifted on the edge of sleeping and waking. A delicious lassitude left all her muscles relaxed. She hummed with pleasure as Regina’s fingers combed through her hair.  
“Emma,” Regina whispered. “We should go.”  
Emma shook her head and pulled the sheet up to her neck. “No. I want to stay here with you. In this bed. Never, ever leave.”  
Regina dropped a kiss on Emma’s cheek. “We need to get back to our son and stop Maleficent.”  
Emma sighed and sat up. “You’re right. You get the book and explain how to open a portal.”  
Regina got out of bed and Emma leaned back against the pillows watching her. The moonlight painted shadows on her body and highlighted the slope of her breasts along with her gleaming black hair. She walked over to an armoire and opened it. Emma admired the curve of her spine, her firm ass and her long, slender legs. Regina pulled two gowns out of the armoire and moved to a dresser. Emma sat up.  
“Nope. No way. I am not wearing one of those torture devices you people call a dress. Not going to happen,” Emma told her crossing her arms for emphasis.  
Regina pulled undergarments from the dresser and turned to look at her. “Our own clothes are at my castle and the clothes we wore here are filthy. You will wear this.”  
Emma bounced out of the bed and walked over to Regina. She flicked through the clothes in Regina’s hands and made a face of disgust. Regina held out an outfit and Emma took it. They spent the next few minutes kissing and dressing each other. Finally, Emma stood back.   
“Book?”  
Regina nodded and grabbed the book. She flipped through it and went to the window to read the instructions. In the simplest terms possible, she explained how to create a portal. Emma nodded, closed her eyes and held out her hands. Regina placed the book on the windowsill and watched as the air began to twist and bend until a portal formed. Grasping hands, they allowed the portal to suck them in.

They landed in Regina’s bedroom as fire roared over their heads. Suddenly the fire vanished leaving a smoking hole in the ceiling.   
“Emma!” Snow cried and ran to embrace her daughter.   
Rumplestiltskin looked at Regina. She turned in time to see Maleficent’s staff disappear and a clear tube encase her.  
“Welcome back, Madame Mayor,” he said. Looking at Maleficent, he smirked. “Payback’s a bitch, dearie.”  
A crash sounded followed by footsteps on the stairs. Rumple turned to Snow.  
“I hate to interrupt this happy reunion but Belle doesn’t know about the dagger,” he told Snow.  
Snow released Emma and handed the dagger back to him. He took it, put it in his jacket and then passed the backpack with Neal to Snow.  
Charming appeared in the doorway and ran to embrace his family. Henry followed on his heels and flung himself at Regina.  
“Mom! We were so worried about you!”  
Regina held him tightly. “I’m back. We’re both back.” Over the top of Henry’s head, she could see Rumple leading everyone out of the bedroom except her and The Charmings.  
Emma moved away from her parents and Henry held out an arm to her. She wrapped her arms around him and Regina. She kissed Regina.  
“We made it back,” she sighed happily. She looked over Regina’s shoulder. “And Maleficent is taken care of for the moment.”  
“Uh, Mom?” Henry asked. “Did you just kiss Mom?” He looked confused.  
“I was hoping I was seeing things,” David said darkly. Snow took his arm and shook her head at him.  
Emma looked at Henry. “I did kiss your mom. I love her. You okay with that?”  
Henry nodded. “Yeah. Does that mean we’ll live here and I’ll have my old room back?”  
Regina smiled and stroked his hair. “If that’s what your mom wants.”  
“Are you fucking kidding me??” David shouted.  
“Charming!”  
“Dad!”  
“Typical.”  
“Wow, Grandpa, language.”  
Snow removed Neal from the backpack and motioned to Henry. He walked over to her and took his uncle in his arms.   
“I know, I know,” he sighed. “We’ll be in my room.”  
Snow smiled at him and closed the door behind him.  
“Do you have your magic back?” Emma asked Regina.  
Regina turned to face Maleficent and a ball of fire appeared in her hand. “It would seem I have.”  
Emma grabbed her arm. “Put her in the bathroom for now.”  
Regina sighed. “Fine,” she replied with a wave of her hand. Maleficent vanished.  
Emma turned back to her parents. “Okay, go ahead.”  
David took her hand. “You know we just want you to be happy but if Maleficent put some kind of curse on you—“  
Emma held up her hand. “She didn’t put a curse on me, Dad. There’s always been something between Regina and me. While we were away, we realized we love each other.”  
“No,” David said emphatically. “No. You’re with Hook. Him I can deal with but not her. I forbid you to be in love with that woman.”  
“Well, at least he didn’t call me an evil bitch,” Regina commented.  
David turned on her. “Did you do this to her?”  
“Dad! Stop it! I kissed her first. I want her. I love her.”  
David looked at his daughter. “But she’s the reason we didn’t get the chance to raise you.”  
“I know. But she’s changed. She isn’t that person any longer.”  
“I love Emma,” Regina told him. “I promise you I will never hurt her. I do love her.”  
Snow stepped forward. “You finally have your happy ending; both of you.”  
Regina took Emma’s hand. “I finally learned the truth about happy endings. They aren’t always what you think they’ll be. In the end, they’re better than you can imagine.”  
David looked at them. “Emma, are you sure about this?”  
She smiled at her father. “Regina is right. My happy ending is even better than I could have imagined.”  
Snow smiled at her daughter and her former nemesis. “I’m happy for both of you but we have a problem that still needs solving,” she said glancing back at the bathroom.  
Regina looked toward the bathroom. “I can strip her of her powers and we can put her in jail.”  
Emma nodded. “That seems fair.”  
Regina waved her hand. “Done.”  
“Good,” Emma said with a grimace. “Now I can get out of this damn dress.”  
Snow took Charming’s arm. “We’ll leave you two to get settled.”  
“Thanks,” Emma told her. “I’ll be over in the morning to get my things. Then we’ll deal with Maleficent.” 

Charming carried Neal and walked silently down the street staring straight ahead. Snow walked beside him looking at him occasionally. She knew Charming regretted not being able to raise Emma. That was their biggest regret. She also knew that he still didn’t trust Regina. Snow trusted her now because they spent more time together since their time on Pan’s island. Snow also knew something beyond hate or friendship existed between her daughter and Regina. She saw the way they looked at each other. She saw the flashes of desire in their eyes. Was Regina Snow’s choice as a mate for Emma? No, but she saw the happiness and contentment on her daughter’s beautiful face. She saw the same things on Regina’s face. They were finally happy. Now, she just needed to get Charming to understand and accept it.  
She waited until after dinner and Neal was put to bed for the night. Charming stood at the kitchen sink washing dishes. Snow picked up a towel and began to dry the damp dishes. She looked at Charming’s set face and decided to just get right to the point.  
“Is your problem with them the fact they’re women or that it’s Regina?” she asked as she stacked dry dishes on the counter.  
Charming scrubbed at a plate. “Both.”  
Snow sighed and put down her towel. She took the scrub brush and plate from Charming.  
“Okay,” she said leaning against the counter. “You don’t think two women should fall in love?”  
“Yes…no…I don’t know. It’s Emma. I always imagined her settling down with some nice prince and having babies; our grandchildren. Regina and her damned curse took that away. She made us give up Emma.”  
“Charming, I love you. And if you were a woman I would still love you. It isn’t your gender I fell in love with. I fell in love with the person you are and you happen to be a man.”  
“But Regina is evil.”  
“No. She was hurt and damaged which made her lash out. She’s changed. She started to change the minute she met Emma. If Regina were a man would you be okay with them being together?”  
Charming looked at her for a moment and then smiled sheepishly. “I’m being an idiot, aren’t I?”  
Snow smiled. “You’re being a protective father. An old fashioned one but still a protective father. Emma is finally happy. Regina just happens to be the person who makes her happy; who loves her. Is that so bad?”  
“I hate it when you’re right,” he laughed softly.  
“I know but you should be used to it by now since I’m always right,” Snow said with a mischievous grin.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina went downstairs and heard Emma and Henry in the living room. She walked in to find them engrossed in a video game. She smiled.  
“What would you like for dinner?” she asked.  
Henry paused the game. “Can we order pizza?”  
“Yeah, that sounds good. We can get some hot wings, too,” Emma replied with excitement.  
“No anchovies,” Henry told her. “They’re gross.”  
“We are not ordering pizza,” Regina stated firmly crossing her arms. “We have plenty of food and I will cook us a healthy dinner.”  
“A pizza every once in a while won’t hurt,” Emma commented leaning back on the couch.  
“May I see you in the kitchen, Emma?” Regina asked stiffly.  
“You’re in trouble,” Henry muttered under his breath.  
Emma rose and followed Regina into the kitchen. “Let me guess,” Emma said. “You don’t like pizza.”  
“Henry is a growing boy and he needs to eat healthy, nutritious food not junk.”  
“We’ll get veggies on the pizza. Then it will be healthy. Plus, they always include celery with the hot wings.”  
“We are not ordering pizza,” Regina said in a low dangerous voice.  
Emma narrowed her eyes. “Yes, we are.” She walked over to the phone and began to dial. The phone disappeared and Emma turned to glare at Regina. She waved her hand and the phone appeared again.  
“He’s my son and he wants pizza,” Emma ground out. “So he’s getting it.”  
“He’s MY son and he’s eating a healthy meal!”  
“Um, Mom?” Henry said from the doorway. “If you’re going to fight, I’m going down to Granny’s for dinner.”  
Both women looked at him and then each other. Emma suddenly realized what Regina meant when she said a relationship with her would be difficult. Both women were stubborn and both thought they knew what was best for Henry. The last thing he needed to see was his parents fighting all the time. Emma drew in a deep breath and realized they would both have to work on this.  
“I could eat at Granny’s,” she said. “Would that be an acceptable compromise?”  
Regina drew in a deep breath and slowly released it. “It would.” She knew what Emma was doing. Compromise would have to be a major part of their relationship especially in regard to Henry.  
“Cool,” Henry said and dashed off.  
“I think we need to discuss some ground rules in regard to Henry,” Regina said moving toward Emma.  
“Yeah, you’re right. You know he’ll pit us against each other occasionally.”  
Regina took Emma into her arms. “Well, we’ll just need to make sure we keep the lines of communication open between us and him.”  
Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and kissed her. “Sounds like a good plan.”  
“Let’s go, you guys!” Henry laughed. “I’m starving!”  
“I’ll get my purse,” Regina smiled.

The next day, after getting Emma moved in to the mayor’s house, Emma and Regina went to the Sherriff’s office to interrogate Maleficent. Charming met them there.  
“I take it you’re all moved in?” he asked his daughter.  
She smiled. “I am. The Dwarves were a big help,” she said pointedly.  
He ignored her and went to the cell where Maleficent lay on the bed. Regina and Emma exchanged a look and followed him. Regina hoped for Emma’s sake that her father would accept her and their relationship. As annoying as Charming could be, he was Emma’s father and Regina didn’t want to come between them. Luckily Snow supported the relationship and Regina realized she was a good ally to have. However, now she needed to focus all her attention on Maleficent. She sat on the end of the couch near her cell and crossed her legs.  
“Well, old friend,” she began. “You have a lot to answer for.”  
Maleficent sat up slowly and fluffed her hair. “So do you, old friend.” She rose and came to stand in front of Regina her hands curling around the bars of her cell. “After all we’ve been through and all we meant to each other, you betrayed me.”  
Regina shook her head. “That was a lifetime ago. I changed. You fell in love with Aurora. At the time, I was genuinely happy for you.”  
“And I was happy for you until you betrayed me and left me to rot beneath this wretched town.”  
Regina leaned forward. She sensed Emma moving forward to stand behind her.   
“How did you strip me of my magic?” Regina asked as calmly as possible. Emma’s hand touched her back and she relaxed a bit.  
“The same way you stripped me of mine,” Maleficent responded coldly.  
“Rumplestiltskin taught me that spell. You never trained with him.”   
Maleficent smiled. “True but he did teach Cora.”  
“My mother hated you. She tried to get rid of you.”  
“No, she tried to end our relationship,” Maleficent responded acidly. “What she didn’t know was that Daniel did that.” She leaned forward and looked hard at Regina. “Your dear mother taught me magic, old friend. All the magic she learned from her former lover, Rumplestiltskin, she taught me.”  
Regina shook her head. “No, you said you learned your magic from an old sorceress. My mother would never-“  
“Oh, yes! I did tell you that didn’t I? I lied. Cora told me all about her life. She told me I was the daughter she wished she had since I was so compliant and did as she asked,” Maleficent taunted. “You were such a disappointment to her.”  
Regina stared at Maleficent. Slowly, she raised her hand and a fireball appeared in her palm.  
Maleficent moved back and shrugged. “Kill me. I have nothing left to live for now. Besides, I’m sure that will endear you to The Charmings, especially your new pet, Emma.”  
Regina raised her hand.  
“Don’t,” Charming said. “She isn’t worth it. Snow’s right. You’ve come too far.”  
She looked at him and slowly lowered her hand. Turning, she walked toward the back of the room.  
“You really are just like them,” Maleficent called out. “All of you, just a mewling pack of harmless children.”  
“Yeah? Well, I’m no child,” Emma ground out. She flung her hand and Maleficent disappeared.  
“Emma,” Charming said carefully. “What did you just do?”  
Regina turned back to see the empty cell and Emma looking at her hand.  
“I think I just sent her back to The Enchanted Forest,” Emma said shakily. She looked at Regina. “Can she come back?”  
Regina shook her head. “No. She doesn’t have magic. She’ll be stuck there. Alone.”  
“I think I want to go home,” Emma told her.  
Regina nodded and they both disappeared in a swirl of purple smoke.  
“That,” Charming muttered. “I will never get used to that.”


	9. Chapter 9

A week passed and most people in Storybrooke accepted Regina’s and Emma’s relationship. When he found out, Leroy ran through town telling everyone The Savior was living with The Evil Queen. Two people heard the news from the dwarf and did not take it well.   
Hook sat on a barstool at The Rabbit Hole with a large tumbler of rum in front of him. The other patrons steered a wide path around him. He stared moodily at the glass before draining it.  
“More,” he growled.  
The bartender took his empty glass and set a full one in front of him before backing away.  
“You heard,” Robin said as he slid onto a stool beside Hook.  
“Bloody wench. I gave up my ship for her. I stayed in this god-forsaken hole for her. And what does she do? Tells me to be patient and then takes up with that woman.”  
“Regina isn’t a bad person,” Robin commented. “I still love her.”  
Hook turned to look at Robin with bleary eyes. “And how does your wife feel about that?”  
Robin looked away. “She doesn’t know.”  
“We are fools, mate. Bloody fools.”  
“I saw them the other day with Henry. They looked very happy.”  
Hook slammed his glass down on the bar sloshing rum everywhere. He stood up, swaying unsteadily and began to make his way to the door. Robin jumped off his stool and followed him.  
“Where are you going?” he asked Hook.  
“To see Swan. I think I deserve an explanation.” He pushed open the door and began to stumble down the street with Robin close at his side.

Regina slowly swirled soap over Emma’s breasts. Warm water beat down on them from the shower as Emma’s moans of pleasure echoed off the tiled walls. Regina kissed her stroking her tongue into her mouth savoring the taste of her. She tasted of cinnamon and Regina licked the warm spicy taste out of her mouth. Emma ran her hands down Regina’s back as they kissed and firmly grasped her ass. She ground her pelvis against Regina’s eliciting a low moan from her. Pushing her against the shower wall, Emma slid one hand up her back as she wrapped a leg around her waist. Slowly, she thrust up against Regina, rubbing as she did. Regina wound her fingers in the long wet strands of Emma’s hair and tilted her head back. She kissed a trail to the sensitive spot at the base of Emma’s throat. She began to lick and suck her soft skin. Emma continued to rub against her until Regina felt the sharp heat building in her belly. Emma dropped her leg and slid her hand between Regina’s legs. Slowly, she massaged Regina’s clit before sliding two fingers in and out of her. Regina began to shake and then cried out as an intense orgasm shuddered through her. She leaned back against the wall and gasped for air. Emma stepped back and ran her hand down her body until she reached her clit. Regina watched as she pleasured herself. Emma’s eyes rolled back in her head and she groaned as she came. Regina moved forward and held her in her arms. Slowly, Emma’s breathing returned to normal and Regina kissed her. Regina reluctantly released her and grabbed the shampoo bottle. She lathered up her hair and rubbed her scalp. She watched as Emma washed herself and then smiled as Emma washed her. They switched positions and Regina rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. She applied conditioner and helped Emma wash her long hair. Emma hummed with pleasure as she massaged her scalp. Emma rinsed her hair and applied conditioner. Regina took the wide toothed comb from the shower caddy and combed the conditioner through her hair. She loved the long flaxen length of it and often created elaborate hairdos which caused Emma to collapse in laughter. Regina loved Emma’s laugh; she loved everything about Emma and she knew Emma felt the same about her. After one final kiss, they rinsed their hair and turned off the shower. They’d just wrapped themselves in thick terry cloth robes when someone began banging on the door.  
Regina opened the bathroom door and ran downstairs. The banging became louder and she quickly unlocked the door and opened it. Hook lurched forward and Regina jumped back to avoid being trampled by him. She looked at the gouges in the door and then into Robin’s eyes.  
“SWAN!” Hook bellowed drawing Regina’s attention away from her former lover.  
She waved her hand and the gouges vanished from the door. She waved her hand again and Hook stopped mid-stumble.  
“What is the meaning of this?” she asked Robin folding her arms across her chest. “How dare you bring him here? Henry is sleeping.”  
“My apologies, Milady,” Robin said softly his eyes moving from her wet hair to her bare feet. “I did try to dissuade him but he is drunk and proved difficult to stop.”  
Emma came down the stairs and Robin bowed slightly to her. “Emma,” he greeted.  
“Hey,” she responded looking at Hook. She looked at Regina. Regina rolled her eyes and released Hook from the frozen spell. He swayed and toppled face first onto the floor. Emma bent to help him up but he pulled free of her grasp. He staggered to his feet and stood swaying unsteadily, glaring at Emma.  
“I was patient!” he ground out. “I did everything you asked. I gave up my bloody ship for you, Swan!”  
“Killian, please. Henry is upstairs. Don’t do this. You’re drunk,” Emma said quietly.   
“And an ass,” Regina commented.  
“So, what?” Hook continued. “Do you fall in love with every person you fall through a portal with?”  
Emma stiffened. “I never said I loved you, Killian.”  
Hook gestured at Regina. “And do you love the Evil Queen? After all she’s done to you and your family?”  
“I don’t owe you any explanations,” she responded flatly. “Now go home and sober up.”  
“Hook, this is pointless,” Robin told him. “Come and I’ll take you home.” He moved forward and took Hook’s arm. Together to two men made their way to the front door.  
“I gave up my ship for her,” Hook told Robin.  
“Take him to the harbor. His precious ship is there,” Regina said as she closed the door on them.  
“I’m sorry,” Emma told her. “I was afraid something like this would happen. I just didn’t think he’d come here.”  
“Mom?” Henry asked from the top of the stairs.   
Both women looked up at him. His hair stuck out at odd angles and he yawned widely.  
“Is Killian going to be okay?” he asked rubbing his eyes.  
“I hope so, kid. Go back to bed,” Emma told him.  
He nodded and went back into his room.  
“I think we need to talk,” Regina said.  
Emma nodded.  
“I’ll make some hot chocolate and join you in the living room,” Regina said.  
“Make it Scotch,” Emma said. “I need a drink after all that.”


	10. Chapter 10

Regina carried two glasses of Scotch over ice into the living room only to find it empty. Slowly she made her way upstairs to their bedroom. The door stood open and Emma sat curled in the wide blue chair by the window holding her baby blanket. Regina nudged the door with her foot and walked over to Emma. She held out the drink to Emma who smiled wanly and took it. Regina moved to sit on the end of the bed.  
“Are you regretting this?” Regina asked. “Us?”  
Emma shook her head. “No.” She took a sip of Scotch and set it on the table by the chair. She fingered the silky ribbon on the blanket. “When we were back in The Enchanted Forest, I didn’t even think about how anyone would react to us as a couple. It was easy there. I don’t like hurting people.”  
“I know. There was a time when I took great delight in causing people as much pain as possible. Now…”  
Emma looked up at her. “You know I don’t blame you for my parents sending me through that wardrobe, right?”  
Regina put her glass down on the floor and shook her head. “You should. If I hadn’t blamed your mother for the death of Daniel, they would have raised you. You wouldn’t have been alone for so long.”  
“Tell me what happened to him.”  
Regina sighed and toyed with the belt on her robe. “My mother had high aspirations for me. She expected me to marry a king. So she brought King Leopold, your grandfather, to ask for my hand. Your mother, who was just a child, saw Daniel and me kissing in the stables where he worked. I made her promise not to tell but she wanted me to be happy so she told my mother. My mother ripped his heart out and killed him. I was terrified of my mother, Emma. I couldn’t blame her so I blamed Snow and set out to destroy her and everything she loved. I was so wrong but at the time I thought she ruined my life. The thing is, my mother would have found out and killed him anyway.”  
Emma got up, put her blanket on the back of the chair and sat down beside Regina. “My mother has forgiven you and cares about you. Henry loves you so much and so do I. We both had screwed up childhoods. It’s something we have in common.”  
“But you wouldn’t,” Regina remarked with a tremor in her voice. “If it weren’t for me, you would have grown up as a princess well loved and happy.”  
Emma took her hand. “And we wouldn’t have Henry. You and Henry are worth everything I went through to get to this point.”  
“How can you be so forgiving?”  
“I am my mother’s daughter.”  
Regina laughed. “And your father’s daughter. You are a very delightful mix of both, my love.”  
Emma frowned tapping her finger against her mouth. “I need to come up with a pet name for you.”  
“No, you don’t. I am perfectly happy with you calling me Regina.”  
Emma moved to lie back on the bed. “Sweetcakes?” she asked as she leaned back against the pillows.  
Regina looked back at her with a mix of horror and desire. “No.”  
Emma beckoned to Regina who got up and stretched out beside her.   
“Snookums?” Emma asked untying Regina’s robe, removing it and kissing her shoulder.  
“Absolutely not!” she responded breathlessly as Emma kneaded her breast.  
Emma waved her hand. The door clicked shut and the lock engaged. She slipped out of her robe and tossed it on the floor. “Nummykins?”  
“Call me that and I’ll never speak to you again,” Regina informed her as she lowered her head to take Emma’s rosy nipple into her mouth.  
“Bunnyboo?” Emma questioned breathlessly. She nipped Regina’s nipple which elicited a sighing moan from her.  
“Emma!” Regina tried to sound outraged but in truth she found the names amusing. Also, her desire for Emma caused her voice to tremble and her breath to quicken.  
Emma slid her hand over Regina’s flat stomach stroking the firm smooth skin. “Honey Muffin?”  
Regina traced the muscles in Emma’s stomach placing kisses on each spot she touched. She smiled as Emma’s muscles contracted with each brush of her lips. “That will earn you a very severe punishment, my love.”  
“Sweetikins?” She began to laugh breathlessly.  
“Horrible.”  
Emma lay back on the bed and looked at her with a mix of mischief and desire. “Okay, Horrible.”  
“No!” Regina cried out in horror. “I meant the other name was horrible. Please just call me Regina.”  
“Come here, my beautiful queen.”  
Regina tilted her head and smiled. “I could live with that endearment.”  
Emma rolled over to lie on top of her. She cupped Regina’s face. “My beautiful queen,” she whispered against Regina’s lips. Regina wrapped her arms and legs around her and kissed her slowly. Their tongues tangled as their lips met and parted over and over again. Emma began to trail kisses down Regina’s body. Regina gripped the blanket in both hands as Emma’s mouth touched her clit.  
“Wait,” Regina panted. “I want to be able to look into your eyes.”  
Emma slid up her body until they were face to face. Regina parted her legs and Emma moved so that her pussy pressed firmly against Regina’s thigh. Regina shifted slightly so that her pussy connected with Emma’s thigh. Regina pulled her down for a kiss as they began to move. She swirled her tongue around Emma’s mouth as her wetness coated Regina’s thigh. Emma thrust against her as Regina bucked up against her. Soon, they began thrusting faster and harder. Regina’s breath hitched in her throat and her heart hammered in her chest. Sweat poured off both of them and Emma licked the salty rivulets off Regina’s breasts.   
“Harder,” Regina groaned. Emma’s thigh ground into her and then she shuddered as she moaned Regina’s name. She paused for several moments as her orgasm shook her then resumed thrusting against Regina’s soaking wet pussy. Two more hard thrusts and Regina bucked upward jerking and convulsing as the most intense orgasm pounded through her. Emma relaxed and rolled to lie beside her. After several minutes, they burrowed beneath the covers. Regina rested her head on Emma’s breast.  
“I love you,” she whispered.  
Emma stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. “I love you, my beautiful queen.”  
Regina slipped her arm across Emma’s ribcage. “I never thought I would get a happy ending.”  
“I did promise you that I would make sure you got your happy ending,” Emma reminded her.  
“Yes, you did, my love.”  
Regina lay quietly listening as Emma’s breathing evened out as she went to sleep. For so long she thought she didn’t deserve a happy ending. First, she lost Daniel and then she lost Robin. All along everything in her life led her to Emma. Together they were finally able to let down all the walls that kept them from being truly happy. Regina shifted and pulled the blanket up over her shoulder. All she ever wanted was a family; people who loved her and accepted her. She had that now with Emma and Henry; even with Snow. She closed her eyes and smiled. It took her years but she finally understood the truth about happy endings. As she drifted to sleep, she knew this was the perfect happy ending for her and no matter what obstacles she faced she would never be alone again.


End file.
